June's Little Light
by reader-chic-2
Summary: Day left June, but she wasn't alone. She got strength from a little gift he left her. When he regained his memories and rushed home to her, he came face to face with the gift he never knew he gave her, and he never felt so happy. (Short multi-chapter fluffy story with some changes to the original ending. June & Day fluff)!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Marie Lu owns it all.**

 **A/N: Wazzup b-words. I've missed you all. Ha. I speak like I have a fan base. I like to think I do, okay? Anyways.**

 **Important: this is a short but multi-paraghaph story about June and Day. However, I have changed some details. 1) Day wasn't in a coma for too long. 2) You will find out later.**

 **I hope you guys enjoy this. Please let me know what you think. I'm not sure how many chapters this will be total. You should know that this isn't action packed. There's not much of a plot to it. This is mainly cute fluff after the third chapter. **

* * *

**June**

The morning Day left the country, I had thrown up. Tess had assured me it was due to my disarray from his departure. I listened and didn't think anything of it. I vomited again Friday evening. Now, lying flat out on my back staring up at three dark clouds and Pascao's frowning form with ten stars dancing across my vision, I wondered if it was more. I was a fit girl. Running eight miles in the morning wasn't something unusual for me, especially since I had declined Anden's offer the moment Day left Antarctica. I took over Commander, not lost to the vengeful feeling I gained as I did. It put me in the field enough to keep my mind mostly off of the gaping black hole slowly forming in my soul. Every morning right before dawn approached, Pascao and I ran on the track. It was my favorite time of the day. The approaching light paired with the intense activity and somebody to talk my ear off made me feel whole again.

"June? Can you hear me?" Pascao was shouting, and it didn't help the heat rushing through my body.

"Yes," I paused, mentally checking over my body. "I passed out, but I wasn't shot."

"No," Pascao laughed nervously as he glanced over his shoulder. "No. You weren't shot. Why did you pass out?"

He helped me sit up, and the edges of my vision started to blacken. I blinked it back to the best I could. "It's not hot. We had barely begun our run. I ate and drank plenty this morning."

"You don't know?" Pascao asked.

"I didn't say that," I hissed. My tone was icy cold. He was one of my captains, and I knew every second he spent with me he was always unsure whether I was his friend or his commander. It was silly considering I treated him the same either way. "But yes. I don't know."

He snorted and cracked a smile. "Should we call Tess?"

He always wanted to call Tess. I shook my head. "I'm fine." It was a common lie I said lately. Rarely did it apply to my physical being. I looked around. Four people were gawking at us. By their lingering gazes, they recognized me. I ignored them and stood, swaying on my feet. "I'll get water and be back out."

He protested, but ultimately I had more authority. After gulping down a quarter of my water, not enough for a stomachache, I stared out at the track and regained some energy. It didn't make sense. Was I ill? I had never felt so weak before. It reminded me when Day had cradled me against his chest in the underground tunnels when I was sick.

Now my heart clenched, as well. My mouth went dry, and I took another sip of water. The thoughts ran through my head no matter how hard I fought them.

Where was he? I knew he arrived safely, but did he like it there? The world was so different in Antarctica. The idea of basing every move off of points was so foreign to me. It would be to trivial knowing all that I had been through here. However, Day didn't know what he had been through. Still, he knew what life was like in the Republic before. Either way, I was sure he was happier than he was before.

I went back out and joined Pascao. My head was spinning towards the end of the run. I didn't think too much of it. If something were wrong, I'd find out eventually.

And I did.

The next day, I broke down in tears when the sun set. I was hysterical. It was right in front of Tess, as well. She was like a package deal. When I saw Tess, I used to know Day was close behind. We were seated outside having dinner at a restaurant where we saw the sun dip down behind the sea. Normally, I was working when the sun set. However, Sunday evenings I was off, and it had been exactly a week since Day left.

In my mind, the setting sun was much too close to the way my world was now. With the sun was Day, and they both left my world in darkness. And then I cried. I cried so much even Tess didn't know what to do. For three minutes and twelve seconds, I silently wept into Tess's shoulder.

I wanted her arm to be Day's as he held me closely. I wanted him to whisper soothing words into my ear to make it all better. I wanted him to kiss me so hard I forgot why I was even sad. I wanted my light back.

I was making a scene. Eight eyes were glued on us. So I dried up my eyes and a half a minute later, I was numbly sipping my water again. "June. I've never seen you cry like that."

I squared my shoulders and wiped at my cheeks. "Well, I apologize."

Tess shook her head, and her doe eyes forced me to look at her. "No. I mean, that's not normal. You're way too composed to show that much emotion."

She was correct. I always could reign in my mental lapses. They normally got me when I was alone. Tess had been doing well at holding a one-ended conversation for me. "You're training to become a nurse, correct?"

"Yeah," she said. "Why? Is something wrong?"

I huffed. Doctor visits were annoying. I was a healthy girl. I was strong. Any illness I had, I should have been able to push past it. I felt ridiculous admitting this. "I threw up again Friday. The next morning, I passed out during my run with Pascao. Now I'm an emotional wreck. This isn't normal, Tess."

She frowned and thought for a second. "It doesn't sound like any illness I've heard of, but I mainly train in trauma now. You know where I work, yeah?"

"I'm not coming in," I said, knowing where this was headed. She sent me a sour look and continued to stare worriedly at me until our food arrived. I had ordered lobster.

The moment the waiter set the plate in front of me and the smell hit me, waves of nausea hit me like a flood. I sprang up from my seat and emptied my stomach into the nearby bushes, hacking and coughing like a fiend.

That was how I ended up sitting in an emergency room, being asked a load of boring questions that lead nowhere. Tess was by my side taking my blood for tests. Anden was on his way over, to my displeasure. I asked Tess to inform Pascao that I needed him to take over my command for an hour. He informed Anden.

He was standing by my bedside when the blood tests came in. Tess sat on the bed beside me. The doctor looked paler than before, as if he was about to deliver unpleasant yet not life threatening news. I didn't know if that was good or not. It got Anden to stop nagging Tess about possibilities so I deemed it as good.

"Well?"

Doctor Kann was Day's former doctor. He came in and bowed to Anden before addressing me. Seeing him reminded me of the four weeks day had been in a coma. It reminded me of the sharp morning I heard that Day had awoken. "Wonderful news" quickly turned into dreadful words for me.

Once again, that's what I heard. "Wonderful news," Doctor Kann said. He looked up and paled again. "Sorry, Ms. Iparis." He cleared his throat. He was uncomfortable. "We found high levels of a certain hormone in your blood, commonly produced after fertilization on women."

Tess's eyes bulged. She looked at me with a different light. Her gaze settled on my stomach for two seconds, longer than normal. I frowned. "What does that mean?"

He huffed awkwardly, like it was a task he never wanted to perform in his life. "It means you're pregnant, Ms. Iparis."

My world shifted. That line sentence, laced with such nervousness, changed my whole life. The news seemed impossible to hear. Me? Pregnant? Those were words I never envisioned hearing at all in my life. Picturing me as a mother made me want to laugh. I was cold and heartless now more than ever. Mothers were nurturing and caring. Mothers were Tesses. Mothers were _not_ Junes

"I'm pregnant." I repeated. The words felt like acid in my mouth. It wasn't something too uncommon in the republic...for the poor. People married young for money. People got pregnant for money. People had accidents due to the lack of money. But _I_ wasn't poor. I didn't need money. I could buy contraception.

For the first time in my life, I forgot something. I had forgotten to use contraception. It only occurred to me now. Day had been everywhere. He was everything that night. I couldn't tell you what time or where it happened. Clearly, it happened. I was overtaken by emotion. Day had been a blinding light for that night we shared together; so blinding I lost all thoughts aside from him. Now I faced the consequences.

"How...?" The question died on Tess's tongue. The doctor was watching me. Anden was eerily quiet. He had known Day had spent the night. It wasn't a horribly outrageous assumption. I remembered his face when he saw Day's jacket he had left. I supposed now there was no way he could pretend to be in the dark.

"In order to give you all your options, it would be beneficial if you told us how far along you are," Doctor Kann said, but I hardly heard him.

"What?" I asked. I knew what he was asking. I simply didn't want to recall.

"When did you conceive?"

Heat ran into my face. Images of that night flashed into my head. I could still feel Day's hands running delicately along my body, caressing me in a whole new way. Desire had been running alongside love that night. Everything about that evening was in a red blur. It was my secret. Day had left it behind, and it had been okay. Until now. Now everyone would know about that night.

"Six weeks ago," I muttered. Tess was quiet. She was looking at me with hurt clearly strewn in her eyes. I was reminded once again of our awkward tension we once shared long ago. It felt like years. She had had a crush on Day. She always would love him, but in a different way than Day had loved her. She had come around eventually. Now, I was throwing it in her face.

"Tess, could you explain to her all of the options?"

Tess was mute for a second longer than normal. She cleared her throat and looked at me with her large eyes. "You can keep the baby, give the baby away, or you can, er, terminate the pregnancy."

"Do we condone killing fetuses?" Anden interjected. He cleared his throat. "Sorry, June, this is your decision."

The doctor looked taken back. He glanced at the chart and frowned. "My apologies, glorious elector, but are you not the father?" I almost choked.

"No. I'm not."

Ouch.

The doctor's gaze turned from him to me, uncertainty crossing his gaze. "While there is no law to it, common courtesy is to alert the father. Ms. Iparis, do you know whom it is?"

I nodded.

He didn't know what to do with my lack of information. Anden spoke for me. "Consider it classified information."

His cheeks turned red as he nodded and looked back down at the clipboard. "Do you know what you'd like to do?"

I didn't speak. There was only one option. Killing was something meant for harsh criminals, not growing children. I was wealthy. Even if I wasn't, I was sure Anden would have given me everything I needed if I asked. My job could go on hold for as long as I wanted to. There was nothing stopping me. Nothing except a certain man at the bottom of the earth.

"Yes. I will keep it."

Tess breathed a sigh of relief. She wiped her forehead, which had glints of sweat on it. She didn't like this situation as much as me. The doctor nodded. "Whenever you are ready, call me. We can get started on prenatal care. The sooner the better."

He exited. Anden and Tess took his spot directly in front of me. I stared past them. This meant so much more to me than they realized. With a trembling hand, I felt along the panes of my stomach. My smooth skin was still the same. Nothing was there.

Tess spoke first, realizing what I was doing. "You won't show for a while. If you want proof, there's an ultrasound."

I nodded. It didn't matter. I believed them. It made sense. Morning sickness. Lightheaded-ness. Hormonal shifts. Everything fell into place.

"I suppose I can't try to influence you to take my offer," Anden laughed dryly. He was trying to lighten the mood.

"It's Day's kid, yeah?" Tess asked. Again, I nodded like I was in a trance. She mirrored me and blew out a breath of air. "Well how are we going to tell him now?"

That got my attention. I jolted out of my shock. "We aren't." I ordered. Tess raised her eyebrows. "We can't. He doesn't even remember me. To call him up and say he has a child would be out of the question."

Anden sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "That's his child, June." One of his many guards stuck his head in the room for the second time. He didn't bother being addressed before speaking.

"You're needed."

Anden cursed. "June." I raised my eyes to his. He was very shaken up. "Call me for any reason. Please, do the right thing here. You owe him that much."

I thought back on Anden's words. Anden, who was normally never against or for Day, had just fought for him. I looked up at Tess. She was staring right back at me.

"You have to tell him." It was the first words out of her mouth as she sat on the bed beside me. I shook my head. "You know how much he loves his family. Family is everything to Day." Finally. "He has a right to know."

I huffed. "I won't trap him here where he'll have to relive everything he's went through." Tess opened her mouth to speak, but I cut her off and stood. "He will grow up and marry some random girl. He'll have a family with her. He'll be happy with her. Life will be easy for him. This is his last gift to me, Tess. Don't make it come with a price."

After eight months and five days, I found that he truly did bless me with a sliver of his light. My new light. He left me with something to sew me back together after he ripped my heart apart. The dark hole in my soul was filled with a new light, a new day, a new dawn.

 **Six Years Later**

"Thank you, Commander," said my second to last captain. It was inspection day. My squad was spotless, as usual. Pascao stepped up with a grin. I sent him a curt lift of my lips before looking him over. After moving on to his guns, I deemed him safe.

"Clear," I nodded. Then I dropped my attitude. "I heard you're taking Tess out to dinner after seven years."

He rolled his eyes. "She was caught up on a certain someone for a while. Clearly, his charm lasts a while," he snickered. I sent him an icy glare and shoved his rifle back into his chest. "I heard he's coming back."

This caught me by surprise. "What?"

He scratched the back of his neck and coughed. "So Tess didn't tell you..." He muttered a curse at her.

I suddenly felt lightheaded. My world had finally righted itself, and now it was about to be flipped upside down. Day was coming home. So many emotions flashed through me. Hope. Horror. Excitement. Fear. Longing. Curiosity. The first thought that crossed through my mind was Apollo. What would I tell Day? Did he remember? If he didn't, what would I tell Apollo? If he did, what would I tell both of them? Dread filled me to the brim.

"Why?"

Pascao shrugged. "Didn't say. He just called Tess up the other day and said he was coming home. Eden is staying behind for the time being, though."

That made me even more suspicious. Day chose this. He chose to come back. Why? If it wasn't for Eden, then why? What would make him want to leave his brother whom he fought so hard for? What was that powerful?

"When?"

"Dunno. I'll ask Tess and tell you tomorrow...after our date." Pascao whooped and swung his fist in victory. Normally, I'd laugh. Now, I was thinking about too many things. I needed to be prepared. I had to figure out what to tell Apollo. He wasn't a dumb kid. He was just like his dad. Hanging around Tess so much, he sounded like him, too, using Lake sector slang. I found it quite endearing. He also was very perceptive, like me. I was glad. There were practically no similarities between my own son and me.

Just thinking so much about him made me itch to run home. I glanced at the clock. It was time, I supposed. Being a commander was a time consuming job. I hardly ever got to go home before seven. It wasn't helpful that the crime rates were just as bad, if not worse, at night. Thankfully, a lot of my job could be done over the phone.

"Do that." I said, more of a command than anything. He waved in goodbye and jogged off to prepare for his date.

I got home late that night. It was nine and raining hard. When I finally got to my apartment, Apollo was reading to the guard. Yes, guard. To keep me in my position, Anden assigned a guard to Apollo for me, but I used her like a babysitter. The moment he heard the door open, he came running. Apollo clung on to my legs with a big grin. "Mommy! Mommy! Guess who I met today?"

I crouched down, simultaneously waving at the guard as she left. I wrapped him up into my arms and forced a wide grin on to my cheeks. "Who? Who?"

Apollo caught on to my teasing quickly. He just stuck out a lip and stepped out of my hug. He crossed his arms and refused to look at me. I grinned genuinely now. My fingers attacked his stomach in wave after wave of tickling. He held back his laughter for as long as his little body could stand until he finally caved. He fell in a heap in my arms. I scooped him up and entered further into our apartment. I kicked the door shut as well.

"So, who did you meet today?" I asked, still holding him over my shoulder.

His words left his mouth the moment we rounded the corner into the living room. "I met a super hero! I met Day!" But my eyes already landed heavily on the very man standing before me.

* * *

 **A/N: I would love love love three reviews! Can we get at least two? First chapter in a small fandom, but…two reviews! Let me know if you like it or hate it. I want to hear some rants. I can take anything (let's hope).**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Marie Lu owns it all.**

* * *

 **Day**

Eden and I were playing one of the new sports we'd been introduced to in Antarctica. I was glad for the open space and lack of poverty here, but it was so foreign to me. Eden adjusted better than me. It was more insulting than anything. I already left my memories back in the Republic, but I never agreed on leaving reality behind with them. That was how it was here. Antarctica painted a pretty picture for me, but I didn't lose all my memories. I knew most of the people of the Republic had a bigger worry than if they would lose a point when they stayed up late at night.

I didn't say a word. Eden was having the time of his life in his engineering class. I knew he had a good day when he visited with three or four of his friends speaking practically a new language. His friends liked coming to our house most due to the fact that I was so young.

Eden was doing so well here they offered to let him into an elite boarding school that was normally meant only for kids with so points, but they made an exception with him. He didn't want to go at first, but when the offer came a second time, I didn't let him refuse it. The school was close enough he could visit on the weekends if he had free time. I could tell this place made him more or less happy. I was content.

Mom would have been blown out of her mind at how this happened. I still was. Hearing was different from remembering. I was some war hero? No way. I was not a hero. I helped the poor from time to time, but I didn't do anything grand. I didn't have the resources or the plan. All I could do was set places and things on fire. It left a gap. I knew Eden either left something out or didn't know it. What pushed me to revolt so loudly and bravely?

I shook my head. It probably had something to the deaths of my family. John would have been throwing his hands behind his head and kicking his feet back in our luxurious apartment. I hated it. It was so cold and elegant. It was nothing like home. I felt like I was staying long term in a hotel. My bedroom was more than half the size of our old house. It was too much.

"Daniel! That's the second time you hit it into the trees. It's your turn to get it," Eden snorted. He was laughing as he spoke. I made a face and jogged to he nearby tree. In a park, trees were apparently common here. I had never seen a park. It was natural and green. It was overwhelming, but there was also so much going on. There were trees with budding flowers and different free fruit, healthy dirt surrounded shrubs and short grass, bright blue water with small fish swimming all around. Eden and I were tossing a baseball. Dad told me about it a long time ago. It was never recorded in the Republic's Internet because it originated in the United States of America.

I was fascinated with my homeland's former country. Antarctica offered uncensored Internet. I spent the first year here reading all about it. Eden and I enjoyed reveling in how correct Dad was. We also enjoyed laughing at the things he was very odd on despite how rare it was.

"I would have got both of them, but _somebody_ wanted to use his new set of eyes," I jabbed at his side as I ran past and swiftly climbed the tree. Despite my love for both, I was quite bad at the new things in my life. I was bad at climbing trees (they hurt my hands and offered seemingly good footholds that broke after a few seconds). I was bad at throwing a baseball (I didn't have the 'flick of the wrist' or whatever Eden called it). So the ball was high in the tree. I still managed to get to the top. It was about three stories high, which was small compared to most of the buildings I climbed back home. I threw the ball to the ground.

I was just headed down when Eden called, "They're working great. We have to make a trip to the Republic soon so I can actually see the so called beautiful June," he called up subconsciously as he studied the dirt on the ball with his eyes. The moment the words slipped out of his mouth, he gasped.

But the damage was done. That name. I remembered that name. A roaring memory flew past my eyes, if only for a second, but the second was enough. She was looking into my eyes with such assurance that all the fear drained away. Then, I kissed her like my life depended on it. My hands fell slack and my feet slipped.

I was free falling for only a second before my current, fake world went day and I was thrust into the world of memory lane.

. . .

It had been one day since I regained my memory. I was only a couple of hours since I woke up from my memories, though. Doctor Khan, which was a different doctor than the similarly pronounced Doctor Kann, entered my room after reviewing my newest set of head scans. They were trying to figure out why I got all my memories back. I was trying to contact Eden. There was so much to tell him - so much to ask him.

My main concern - where was June?

It was disorienting to relive the entire part of my life that had been missing after having lived six years without it. For instance, I knew where Tess was. But the last memory I had of June was in the hospital where she lied right to my face. Why? I didn't know. I needed to know. I needed to know why she didn't wait, why she didn't help it? I needed to know she was safe and healthy and happy. Where was June?

Dr. Kahn smiled brightly at me. She was very excited about this. "Daniel Wing," she addressed me in a name that now sounded foreign. I shivered. "Here is a picture of the memory part of your brain." She lit up a screen displaying my jumbled mess of a brain.

"No wonder I failed my trial," I joked, but she didn't get the joke. Of course she wouldn't. June would have. Where was June? Why would she up and leave me after I was shot and put into a coma?

"For the longest time, electrons weren't flowing to a certain part of your short term memory. They couldn't reach it due to the amount the previous doctors had to take out of your brain. It was why the short-term memories you had never could be processed into long term ones. They were frozen in place," she explained. I huffed and nodded, only catching the gist of this. She beamed. "We were afraid if we shifted your brain, we'd kill you. Somehow, when you fell, you reconnected the tissues without damaging your brain or spine. Now the electrons are flowing and your memory has come back to you."

"So this doesn't mean I'm dying? I'm free to go?" He nodded, and a wave of relief waved over me. I needed to find June. "Am I free to fly?" She frowned but nodded. "Good. Thanks, cousin."

I was out the door in minutes. I spent the entire evening packing before I finally called Eden. They must have told them I was just sleeping off the memories or something and that it was safe to go back to school. I was glad. He didn't need to miss anything, especially for somebody as shitty as me. "Daniel?" He asked the moment he answered. I sighed in relief. He was okay.

"Hey, Eden," I said with a wavering voice.

"I was worried sick! They wouldn't let me miss school, Daniel. I'm so sorry-,"

I laughed. I finally laughed with all my heart. I had my memories back. I remembered June and the Patriots and the Colonies and everything that happened to me. I remembered it all. I also remembered how much guilt June put on herself. I continued packing as we spoke.

"Eden. I remember. The fall jostled my memories or something. I can remember everything," I breathed into the phone. I was met with silence.

"Are you trying to pull my leg?"

I burst into laughter so sharp I almost cried. "No. I remember June. And everything else. But June..."

Eden was silent for a minute. Then he giggled in euphoria. "Daniel! That's amazing, but what are you still doing here?"

I frowned. "What do you mean?"

He huffed. I heard somebody call his name from the background. He hurried his words. "I have to go soon, but aren't you going to go see her? You have no idea how messed up she was when you didn't remember her."

"Yeah, but I don't know."

He could hear the real reason for my hesitation and laughed. "I can handle a couple weeks here by myself. And if it's permanent, then we'll figure it out in the summer."

He was right. He wasn't nine or blind anymore. He was practically an adult. At his age, I went around starting a revolution with June. He could handle school. "Call me if you need anything. I'm sorry."

He laughed and hung up. I breathed deeply and glanced at my bag. I supposed I already knew I was going to find her.

My heart sped up in anticipation. Six years. I didn't remember her for six years. I felt like an asshole. How could I do that? How could I drop up and leave her? She was family, and I just abandoned her. She did everything for me. So why did she let me leave?

. . .

Before I left Antarctica, I called Tess. "Hey, cousin." I said.

She squealed with excitement. "Daniel!" I cringed at the sound of that. I was so used to hearing Day out of her mouth.

"How are you?" I asked outside of the plane, which was waiting on me.

"I'm doing well. I miss you," she confessed. She always missed me. It had been at least two years since I called her. "What's up with you? Any new memories?"

I huffed. "I fell the other day, and they all came back to me," I said quickly, excited to hear her squeal again. She was adorable. I missed her so much more than I realized. She was practically my little sister.

"W-what?" Tess's voice trembled. She was almost scared by the news. I frowned. She should have been over the world happy for me. It was only a good thing that I would regain my memory. Maybe she was worried I'd be freaked out by her crush on me. It still wasn't enough to make her outright scared.

"Yeah, I'm coming home in a couple of days, too," I said. I wanted it to be a small surprise, but I knew June. Full-fledged surprises weren't her thing.

She breathed out a long breath of air. "To see June?" I nearly scoffed. There was no way she was really still jealous of her. She knew how much I cared about her. She also should have been older. Tess wouldn't have held on that long, either. It didn't add up.

"Yes. To see June."

She sighed. "That's awesome, I guess. Um, should I tell her?"

"That'd be great. I'll see you, too. I've missed ya, Tess." She was quiet. "Is everything really okay?"

"It is. Everything is perfect here. We can't wait." We? Who was 'we?' "June is still in her old apartment."

"Thanks, Tess." I grinned. Whatever she was hiding could be saved for later. I was dying to get to June. It took all my will not to ask how she was doing. I knew nothing about her life now. Did she hate me for forgetting about her? Did she hate me for leaving? I would find out soon, and the thought scared me.

The plane ride over was spent in horrible anticipation. I could only imagine all that had gone on in June's life. The only thing I got out of the computer was that she was a commander, not a Princeps Elect. Did that mean she wasn't with Anden? I selfishly hoped she wasn't, but if she was I wouldn't say a word. She waited for too long. I didn't expect her to wait for me. She was too good for that.

All I needed to see was that she was safe and happy - happier than when I left her.

When I got to her apartment, she wasn't home. I climbed her balcony from the outside with the same precision I had back when we fought together. As I guessed, her balcony door was unlocked. I sat on her couch and waited nervously. My foot wouldn't stop tapping.

After a few minutes, I looked around. Things were very odd compared to the last time I was here. Kid toys were placed all around the living room walls. Of course it was still very neat and organized, but why would she own children's toys in the first place. She hardly knew anyone old enough to have a kid aside from Anden, but I would have heard if he married and had a kid.

Before I could look at the numerous pictures hanging on the walls, however, the door lock made a clicking sound as the deadbolt slid out of the way. My heart jumped in my throat. I stayed put on the couch, leaning back into it to hide my shaking form.

I pondered briefly what she looked like. Did she have the same long hair as before? Or did she cut it. I knew she'd be gorgeous either way. This was the girl who took my breath away even covered in grime from the streets. It was hard to look bad for her.

Then I heard something unusual. "Mommy?" A small little boy's voice called out. He made a sound of disappointment. "She's not home."

"She called me earlier. She is on her way." The foreign voice held a harsh tone to be speaking to a kid. Lights flickered on. Now, for the first time, I wondered if I had the wrong apartment. This was all wrong. Mommy? June wasn't a mother. She didn't have a kid.

Then something happened that changed everything.

The boy and what appeared to be his guard walked from the hallway into the living room. I stood up to apologize to this family, but instantly I knew I got absolutely nothing wrong.

The child looked to be six years old. He had the whitest of white hair that matched mine. His olive skin tone made it stand out even more. Bright blue eyes stared back at mine, curiously and analytically. He took action. His thin frame bounded for his spot, headed straight for me. I noticed his hair was quite long, and his face was heart shaped. Military styled punches and kicked hit me with more zip than I'd imagine from a six-year-old.

The guard never moved. She stood gaping at me, speechless. "Get. Out. Of. My. House!" The boy bellowed. I couldn't move. All I could do was watch him pound fist after first into my stomach. He was trying so hard. Hair fell in his face and he blew it away.

"Apollo!" The guard finally called out. He didn't stop. "Apollo. Stand down."

"Why. Should. I?" His voice was as deep as it went. He sounded so determined. His voice reminded me of Eden's when he was little, only softer. It made me catch my breath again.

"I think your mommy invited him here." The guard said, unsure. I still didn't move. Your mommy. She said your mommy. Was she talking about June? If June was his mother...

"Oh. Who are you?" He stepped back and tucked his hair behind his ear. "I'm Blaze."

"Apollo," the guard corrected for what sounded like the hundredth time. The kid grinned mischievously.

"Call me Blaze. Who are you?" He crossed his arms over his chest defiantly. That look in his eye reminded me dangerously of June. She wore that nearly all the time. She was always in control. She always knew what was coming next. That was her look splayed clearly across his face. Still I couldn't speak. Then he gasped and ran for something. I didn't know what it was until he shoved it high above his head. I finally got the message to bend down to his height. Inside of the large frame was a drawn portrait of me when I was nearly sixteen. My mouth went dry. "You're the super hero! You're Day!"

My mouth fell open. _What_? I was a _super hero_? Who was feeding this kid information? I was the opposite from that. I looked at the guard. She made a motion with her hands to roll with it. How was I supposed to roll with _that_?

Apollo, whom I truly didn't know what to call, ran back over and put the picture back where it came from. He was a fast kid. "Hey, cousin," I said on uneven ground. His eyes lit up. "How old are you?"

I didn't like the way he clung to my every word. It worried me. Who the hell told him I was a super hero? High expectations were the opposite of what I needed. "I just turned six!" His voice was full of pride. I grinned and gave him a fist bump. He giggled.

"No way! I thought you were at least twelve!" I feigned shock, but really, I was shocked. Though my memory was still hazy, there was no way I could forget the night June and I got together. There was also no way I could argue with math. The math showed...

"You're silly," he giggled. It was like church bells ringing. I stared at him again. His smile was just like June's. I still had trouble thinking this was her son. She would have only been sixteen when she had him. Sixteen was so young. How had she raised him?

A weight settled in my stomach. The blond hair. The blue eyes. The agility. The similarity between him and me. No. Was I imagining these things? He looked at me with such awe. Fear pounded into my head. Was he mine? Who else's would he be?

The door opened again, and the kid went running. The guard slipped out of the apartment as soon as she could. I didn't blame her. This was a scary scene.

"Mommy! Mommy!" Apollo called with as much glee as he had called to me. "Guess who I met today?"

"Who? Who?" I sucked in a breath of air and stood. That was June. There was no mistaking her firm voice. It swirled in and out of my head. There was a pause and giggling. Then, she spoke again. I hung on to every word. "So, who did you meet today?"

She was beautiful. I could hear it. She was still as I remembered. Then, she rounded the corner with Apollo flung over her uniformed shoulder. A large grin was on her lips, but the moment her eyes met mine, it fell straight off her face. "I met a super hero! I met Day!"

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you to the two reviews! Yay! I'm glad people read this. And yeah, I know. I've kind of forced the name Apollo and as I continue writing it, it's become annoying. I needed a name having something to do with light, but my only other tempting option was Dawn. And that would have meant she was a girl, and I didn't want the baby to be a girl. Anyways, I hope you guys like this. This is all for my pure enjoyment/boredom while I try to push through writer's block with my other main story, so...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Disclaimer: These are works of fiction of a fiction book. Not mine. This is all because of Marie Lu.**

* * *

 **Day**

She gasped and nearly dropped Apollo had he not quickly clung to her shoulder and hung on with the same agility June and I had used to run the rooftops together. He looked between June and I. I hardly noticed. June was still so breath-taking. She was older, more mature even. Her fit form was displayed perfectly in her uniform. She was the most beautiful woman I had ever seen to this day.

Her eyes watered just barely. Apollo climbed off of her. "Mommy, are you okay?"

She shook her head, almost as if remembering where she was. "Yes." No. She wasn't okay. I could see it. So many emotions flickered through her dark eyes. The glint of gold made me jump to action. I walked forward and took Apollo from her shoulder. She watched me carefully, as if she was afraid to speak.

"Hey kid, want to play?" I asked. He glanced behind my shoulder as I walked towards the shelf with puzzles. He was worried about June as much as I was. "June will come to us when she's ready." I paused. He looked at me with a question in his blue eyes. "She's never met a super hero before."

Behind me, June snorted, but I could hear the cry as well. I glanced behind me and smiled at her. _I have him now._ She returned a delayed smile. I sat on the floor and placed Apollo beside me. Then, we began a puzzle of the Republic's flag. As rain pounded the window, we solved this puzzle. Apollo was barely holding on by the time we finished it. He put the last piece in place and yawned big.

By this time, June was sitting on the couch. Watching us. Apollo patted to the couch and nuzzled into June's side. This got her attention. She wiped at her eyes and say up. Apollo's arms wrapped around her waist and he leaned heavily into her chest. Then he looked at me and patted the seat next to June. I glanced at her for approval, and she nodded. "Mommy, will you tell me," Apollo stopped to yawn. He shifted his position when I sat down. His head was in June's lap and his feet were extended over mine. "A bedtime story?"

Warmth filled me to my heart's maximum. I could watch this kid fall to sleep on me all day. For a moment, I wanted his head in my lap just so I could run my fingers through his hair. It reminded me so much of mine. I grinned nervously. June whispered, "Which one?"

He closed his eyes. "The one about Day."

June sucked in a breath of air. I watched her carefully. She nodded even though he couldn't see it. "There was teenager who lived in the streets of the horrible old Republic," she began. Her lips moved so fluently. "He gave food to the poor sometimes, but mainly, he protected his family. His name was Day, and somebody accused him of murder. She got in a disguise and tracked him down, but she didn't know that he was really a good guy." Her eyes met mine. They were glossy with tears. I had never heard our story through her perspective. "And she fell in love with him. But she didn't want to abandon her job, so she betrayed Day. She turned him in and killed his mother."

Apollo yanked and nuzzled further into his mother's lap. June's voice cracked. "She interrogated him and he explained all of the bad things to her about the country. So she helped him escape. Together, they started a revolution."

Apollo's breathing evened out. It was eerily quiet for a moment. "Hi," she whispered, tears falling again. I scooted closer and wiped them away. June closed her eyes and breathed deeply.

"Hi, June."

She smiled grimly. "I'll put him in bed and then we can talk."

"Wait." I said before she got up. She looked at me. "Can I help?"

June looked like I just hit her with a guilt story. She nodded and motioned for me to carry Apollo. So I cradled him under my arms and lifted the light boy up. His head rested over my forearm. I listened to every soft breath of his with adoration. He looked like an angel in the light of the rain.

"He's beautiful," I said as we ventured into his room. June nodded with a proud smile. It was the truth. His childlike innocence was shone well to his bubbly character.

June undid the bed and I set him down. We both took off one shoe. She quickly took off his shirt and pants. I tucked him in and got up. June quickly brushed hair out of his eyes and kissed his forehead before joining my side. I had the urge to do the same but held back. He was his kid. I didn't know how she felt about me at the moment, and kissing her child probably extended a step too far.

 _But what if he was my child, too?_

June and I sat on the couch again. She breathed out deeply. I wanted to ask the question I had been dying to know since my eyes landed on that happy child. Instead, I asked, "Why Apollo?"

June snorted and looked at her hands. Tears still swirled in her eyes. "In Greek Mythology, Apollo was the god of the sun. After you left...he was my new light."

Guilt washed over me. I had left her. She had no proper goodbye. I assumed she was my doctor. I left her with the impression that she meant nothing to me. Our love was no longer shared. It was so heavy for her to hold all on her own, and it was my fault she had to.

"What do you remember?" June asked. She looked up at me, elbows pressed firmly into her knees. I mirrored her stance.

"Everything." I said. She frowned. "When I fell from a tree, it knocked my short term memories back into the blood flow. Or electron flow. I don't know. All I know is that I woke up with you on my mind."

June sucked in a long breath of air. Her head fell into her hands. It felt like years before she spoke. "I'm so sorry, Day. I - I didn't know what to do."

That never happened to her. She always knew what to do. I gulped. "He's mine?"

June looked up at me. "He's yours."

I took a second to register that. I knew it already. This only made it official to me. That was my kid. My blood. I made him. A glimmer of pride fluttered through me. I felt the strongest need to protect that boy than I have ever felt. Strong than when Eden was sick. Stronger than when June was sick. I had to make sure he was okay. I'd teach him how to protect himself, though I knew June clearly did already. Nothing would harm a hair on that boy. Nothing.

I also felt slightly sick. He was six years old. I missed six precious years of his life. I didn't get to see him walk or talk for the first time. I didn't get to teach him how to write. I didn't get to see his first breath. I didn't get to feed him when he was sick. I missed out on so much. That kid didn't know what a father was like. Would he ever? Would he ever see me as his father? Was Anden around? Did he think Anden was his father?

"Day?" June's voice rang out through the torrents of rain hitting the window. I jerked my head towards her. She rested a hand on my shoulder. "He's not thirty. He still has a lot to learn from you."

I smiled briefly, but it was a troubled smile. "Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why did you let me go?" I asked. It was a question that had been bugging before, but now it pounded in my head like a train. Apollo was all the more reason to ask me to stay. June sighed.

"You didn't know me at all. I already took so much from you. There was so much for you to remember. A kid too?" She scoffed.

I felt my hands clench. She kept my son a secret from me. I could have had those years with him. I could have been there. He would have known who his father is. "So instead of his dad, I was some _super hero_ to him?"

June's eyes grew bigger. She took a breath. "I'm sorry-,"

I stood up and began pacing. So many thoughts ran through my head. She took this from me. "He's my kid, June! And I wasn't here for him. What if- what if something happened to you two? I never would have..."

I cursed and leaned into the wall, taking deep breaths. I leaned my head into my arms, bearing all weight against the wall. June shifted and stood, not taking a step closer. "I didn't know what to do, Day. I thought this would help you. I thought you'd never remember and have a better life without us."

I hissed with rage, "You are my everything. Even before I remembered, _something_ was missing - someone."

June was at my back. "Day..." She gulped heavily. Regret filled her voice. I was so angry with her. I was so madly in love with her. I cursed under my breath again and spun around. My hands flew to June's waist and I pulled her against me. I attacked her with my lips. I kissed her with a fire. She did me wrong. She did me so wrong. And I still loved her so much it hurt. It pulled at my heart.

She kissed me back as we slammed into the wall. Her lips tasted like vanilla and June. Her body wove around me, just as I remembered. Deep longing spurred within me, and I didn't know how I managed to pull away. I rested my head on her shoulder, breathing deeply. "Never let me go again," I begged in a whisper. I needed to hear it. I needed her. I deepened on her. She wasn't just the center of my universe anymore. She and that adorable little kid were my entire universe now. They were all they mattered.

"We're in this together," June nodded breathily. I pulled back and sent her a grin. She returned the smile, but it was laced with so much more emotion. Hope. Lust. Fear.

My everything.

. . .

She let me spend the night on the couch. She and I both knew we'd be on dangerous territory if I stayed at her place for long. I had to ease my way into Apollo's life. June was up early in her commander's uniform. She looked sharper than ever. She spoke the first question on her mind. "What work did you do in Antarctica?"

"Trained kids in the physical aspect of it all," I shrugged. "I'll need a job here. Think you could swing me a position, sweetheart?"

June smiled. "I'll talk to the people at Drake and put in a good word for you," she laughed. We both knew I would need no help in getting a job.

"What will we tell Apollo?" I asked. It was completely up to her. She knew him best. June sighed as she got out the material for a bowl of cereal. He must have been getting up soon.

"It's up to you." She said. Her eyes bore complete honesty. "He never asked about a father before. If you tell him now, he'll question where you've been."

"Just like you," I teased and elbowed her in the side. She huffed. "And if I wait, he may not think of me as a dad." I sighed. "Do you think he likes me?"

June beamed. "He'll love you. Give him time. Kids really aren't that complicated."

I snorted. Eden was always so easy to please as a kid. That didn't mean every kid was like that, though. Hell, if that kid was half June and half of me, I could easily find something to entertain him. He came running into the kitchen at full speed with a makeshift gun. He pretended to shoot June and I, and I shot back at him. This took Apollo off guard. He fell to the floor in a dramatic death.

"Apollo, breakfast," June hummed. He shot up at that and grinned at me.

"She makes the best cereal!" He squealed in excitement. I raised an eyebrow and watched as June cut up strawberries. She dumped them in his bowl right as he sat down.

"What a cook, sweetheart," I hissed. June rolled her eyes.

"Apollo, your guard is sick today," she said as she tossed me an apple. I winked at her and sat beside Apollo. "So I need you to go home with Alex again."

He groaned. "Can't Day pick me up? Alex is so boring!" Apollo pleaded. He turned to me. "Please?"

My heart thumped loudly in its chest. He needed me. He wanted me. "'Are you crazy? 'Course I'll pick you up!" He flashed me a gorgeous smile I knew he got from June. That news made him so happy. "If it's alright with June."

"With Mommy," Apollo, with a mouth full of cereal, corrected me.

"With Mommy," I said, looking directly at June. She blushed and sat beside me, grabbing my hand. I squeezed hers tightly.

"I'll let Alex know." June agreed. She rested her head on my shoulder, and I wondered how much sleep she got last night. My arrival couldn't have been easy on her. While Apollo was focused on his cereal, I pecked June on the cheek. She nuzzled her head further into my shoulder in response.

God, I wanted this to last forever.

. . .

 **June**

The moment I saw Pascao, I smacked him upside the head. "You jerk!"

"Hey! What was that for?" Pascao complained. I glared at him. He knew exactly what I was talking about. "Tess kissed me!"

I groaned. Idiot. "I'm talking about Day! You could have told me he was at my house as we spoke!"

Pascao's jaw dropped open. He sputtered in response, "What? Day's back?" (Surprised. Searching the room for Day. Cheeks lacking color). He didn't know.

"Yes." I said. "Tell Tess to come over with you tonight for dinner at my house. I'm sure he's dying to meet everyone."

Pascao scratched the back of his neck. He seemed reluctant to ask. "How did he take the whole kid thing?"

This made me smile. I broke down watching Day play with his son. They both were smiling brightly, like they wouldn't want to be doing anything else. Never did I think that I'd get to see that sight. Never did I think I'd get to see the old Day again.

"He loves it."

And I really thought he did. The subconscious smile the encased his lips when I confirmed that Apollo was his kid was a smile I'd never seen before. I vowed to never forget it. It was debatably one of my favorites.

I couldn't believe he had his memory back. I hated thinking he had come home purely for me, but there was no other explanation. He didn't seem to be in pain, but I had to wonder. Was he? Every time he looked at me, did he see his mother die? Did he see me sending off his brother to his death? Did he see me betraying his entire family?

Maybe he didn't. Maybe now all he saw was Apollo's smiling face. For the longest time, Apollo was what kept me going. During the pregnancy and after, everything was focused around him. Whenever I was down, Apollo wouldn't _let_ me be down. He was always giggling and smiling. It was impossible to be sad when I had a piece of Day right next to me.

Now that I had them both, it scared me a little. I worried there would be some new challenge to overcome. For now, I decided not to think about it. Apollo was happy. I was happy. Day was happy.

* * *

 **A/N: Okay, now would be about the time when the good writing stops. Maybe halfway through chapter 4… I was just looking it over and was ilke "Hmm, when did this turn into me playing house with June and Day instead of playing June and Day's life?" I still think it's cute, but I'm not guaranteeing it's great. Like I said, not some of my best work. It was done purely on my phone, and I blame that for the crappy writing soon to come.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

 **June**

After work, Day and Apollo met me outside in a jeep. I grinned. This wasn't planned. Day and Apollo had matching sunglasses on. They were leaning against the car, Apollo's short frame against the tire, and waiting for me. "Hey guys-," I began, but Day nudged Apollo.

Together, they looked me up and down in perfect synchronization and said, "Wazzup foxy-mamma..."

I was doubled over laughing half way through. Apollo whooped and got under my nose, giggling in his own little victory. Day was against the car, still watching the both of us. "Day? Care to explain?" I stood finally and lifted Apollo into my arms. He was still light enough for me to do that. He ruffled my neat ponytail, but it was something I had grown used to.

He smiled sheepishly at me. "Blaze's idea."

My smile fell from my face. I took a deep breath and passed Day. Once I settled Apollo into his seat, I shut the door and stood defiantly in front of Day. He was smirking. He knew I hated that name. "His name is Apollo."

"Oh, I know, baby, but this name plays out well for us," Day said cockily. I narrowed my eyes. He finally let up. "Why does he like that name anyways?"

I snorted. It was my fault. Whatever you tell kids is permanent, no going back on your word. "I told him how Day changed his name to avoid being caught. So he wanted to, too."

Day grinned. His hands found mine and pulled me closer. I blushed furiously and was suddenly glad nobody was around this late in Batalla Sector, not when the electricity was about to go out for the night. Nobody wanted to take the stairs. "And you said no. I like it. Rule breaker. He got that from you."

"And you," I laughed. He chuckled and nodded. "I am actually a good cook. Apollo loves to critique my work until I get it perfect. Would you like to join in tonight?"

Day agreed and got in the jeep on Apollo's left side. I got in on his right. One of my personal soldiers began the drive back to the Ruby sector apartments. "How was school today?"

Apollo launched into a story about how he was learning the different types of kicks and when to use them. Day was very impressed with his knowledge. I could tell even he didn't know some of the names. It made me smile. He had Apollo explain the ones he didn't know, and he did a very good job at explaining them. Just as we pulled up, I got a call from Anden.

Day took Apollo inside while I answered. "Hello?"

"June, I felt I should warn you that Day is coming back," Anden said. News traveled slowly.

"Yes, I'm aware," I said. "Thank you."

Anden was quiet for a moment. When Apollo was four and a half, Anden and I tried dating. The reporters ate it up. It caused a lot of unneeded drama for him. The possible Princeps Elects got jealous as well. It didn't work out. I never told Anden, but Apollo wasn't the biggest fan of him once he got over the idea of meeting ' _The_ Elector Primo.' He thought he was boring. There was also the matter that I was forever and always caught up on Day.

"Are you okay? I haven't seen you in so long." He confessed. It had been three months. "How's Apollo?"

"He's doing well, as am I." I wanted this call to end. Dinner needed to be fixed. Tess would be calling to see when to come over. Day stepped out of the front doors of the building. Panic flooded through me until I realized there was enough time for him to drop Apollo off at the apartment. "And you?"

"I'm well, thank you." He was hesitating. "I'm told he's remembered things, June." I glanced up at Day. He was watching me with a more serious expression than I had seen since right before he kissed me last night. "Are you prepared to face him with Apollo?"

"I am," I said.

"Are you planning on-?"

"Anden?" I said finally. "He's already here. He's met Apollo. Things are going very well."

This took him by surprise. Day crossed his arms over his chest. I remembered sensing the high levels of jealousy when we reunited and spoke of Anden. It had seemed silly to compare the two. Clearly, Day didn't think as much. Now I supposed he had more reason to be cautious.

Anden said diplomatically, "I see. That's wonderful news to hear, June."

"Thank you."

"Please tell him that it's great to have him back and if there's anything he needs, call me."

"I will. Goodbye Anden."

I hung up and walked to Day. He had a frown on his face. "Anden said welcome back. If you need anything, call him," I said.

Day opened his mouth. He never was one to hide his emotions. "You two aren't..."

I laughed. "No we aren't dating. We did shortly, but it didn't work out." Day made a grunt. "Don't be jealous."

Day snorted. "I'm not jealous."

"Day. I can read you like a book. You're jealous."

"Am not."

"Day."

"It just worries me. He didn't hurt you, did he?" Day looked me over, as if I was a slate of glass that displayed every crack and scratch was visible.

I lifted a hand to Day's cheek. He had grown in the six years he was away. He was much taller. His jawline was more defined. Everything about him was more. I never thought he could be more beautiful and more jealous together. "He did not. Now if you could stop acting like a child, we should go take care of our real kid." I lightly pressed my lips to his cheek and walked back, swishing my hips on the way.

"Dammit, June," I heard in a whisper. He joined my side and wrapped an arm around my waist. He pulled me into his side and whispered against my ear. "You're very attractive."

I played along with him in memory lane. "I could say the same about you."

Apollo was waiting for us upstairs. He sat on the kitchen counter, like he always does when I cooked. Day sat beside him, offering help whenever he could. It was simple spaghetti. Tess loved my spaghetti.

"I want my hair as long as his!" Apollo declared. I glanced at the miniature clone of Day. He really looked nothing like me. When Day was gone, I used to enjoy that. Now that he was back, I felt slightly sad about that fact.

"What do you say Day? Think he can pull it off as well as you?" I craned my head back and asked.

"Hell yeah he can!" Day howled.

I rolled my eyes. "As long as you don't cuss like him, you can be just like him if you want, Apollo." He cheered. Day snickered.

"Mommy, did you know Day spends half of the time staring at you when you're around?" Apollo spoke. I smiled widely. That was my son for sure.

"You've officially lost the name Blaze, snitch," Day hissed. I turned around with a knowing smile. Day blushed and looked away.

"Oh yes. I'm aware." I said. Apollo giggled.

"I think he likesss youuuu," he cupped his hand and whispered it mainly for me. Day groaned in frustration and fell back against the counter.

"Kid. You are _ruining_ my love life." Day argued. Apollo didn't really comprehend that meaning.

I looked to Apollo and nodded with a 'what can you do' expression. There was a knock at the door. I grinned. That must have been Tess and Pascao. After pouring the sauce in with the spaghetti, I whipped around the where Day's head was still hanging off the counter and whispered in his ear.

"No. He's not." My words were laced with as much desire as he had been feeling in the elevator. I scrambled off toward the door. Day twisted quickly on the counter and reached out, slapping my butt as he did. I gasped and smacked his hand away.

The moment I unlocked the door, Tess squealed. "Where is he?" She barreled through the door. Pascao waited for me to invite him in. We found Tess wrapped in Day's arms, yelling at him for not visiting her first. "How are you? How are you taking-,"

"Apollo is here, too, Tess. Where did he go?" I interjected before she would slip and spill Day's real connection to him. I made the motion to seal their lips. Apollo came running from the kitchen with red sauce smeared all over his face. I squatted in front of him and pretended to look him over. "Just what were you doing?"

He quickly wiped at his face and smiled innocently, as if the red sauce on his shirt was invisible, too. "Climbing down from the counter. You really shouldn't leave a little kid like me all alone on it, Mommy," Apollo grinned and tried his best lecturing face. Everyone around us burst into laughter. I grinned and picked him up. Tess came over and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Pascao and he did their signature handshake. Day stood staring. I noticed a bit of envy in his state. Guilt flooded through me. Once again, this was something he should be doing.

"Climb on Day, sweetie. See if he's as strong as me." I whispered into Apollo's ear. He looked at me like I was crazy. "I bet he isn't."

Apollo snorted and hopped down. Everyone was watching him. They all loved him since the day he arrived. Tess was the best with him. She was sweet to everyone, but her childlike innocence helped her here. She was just so good. Apollo tapped Day, who instantly bent down so he could hear whatever Apollo was about to say. Instead of speaking, Apollo launched himself on to his upper body. I stifled a laugh. Day's face was a look of utter surprise. It quickly changed to adoration. Apollo settled on his shoulders with a look of triumph. He beamed at me, and I shrugged. I supposed Day was just as strong as me.

"I made spaghetti." I informed them. Tess licked her lips and moved towards the dining table. Pascao always followed her. With a warm smile, I wrapped my arm around Day's waist and ushered him forward, careful not to hit Apollo's head on the ceiling. Before setting him down, Day sent me a nervous grin. It was a totally foreign position for him to be in, but he loved it.

"Can I take my shirt off?" Apollo asked as he stripped off his shirt. I let him do that to keep sauce from staining his shirt. It was in vain this time considering the two stains I previously saw on it.

Day sat right between Tess and Apollo. Pascao and I sat across from them. "How's Eden doing?" I asked. He never got around to talking about Eden, his previous closest family.

"He's doing great. He's at a boarding school right now. He's so smart," Day gushed. The admiration in his voice was clear. He was so impressed by his sibling.

"What was Antarctica like, Daniel?" Tess asked. Day made a barely noticeable sour face. Daniel didn't sound right out of Tess's mouth to me either. Did he go by Daniel now? He never objected to me calling him Day. I couldn't think of him as anything else. He quickly hid his expression by way of food.

With a mouth full of spaghetti, Day spoke, "It was beautiful. I never got used to the point system like Eden did, but I loved it."

Pascao asked, "Think you'll go back?" This question was heavier than the others. I was on the edge of my seat waiting for this to be answered. Clearly, he wanted to be part of Apollo's life, but he also had Eden to watch out for.

Day lifted his head from shoveling down as much pasta as he could and held my gaze. He was grinning. "No. I like it here much better." I did well at hiding my relief, but not from Day. He always saw through my blank expression. He chuckled and sat up, wiping at his mouth. Apollo, who was face first into the spaghetti, finally did the same. Everyone laughed at the sight of them together. I wanted to cry. They were such beautiful boys, and they were exactly alike. Apollo got his looks and messy streaks from his father, and that fact wasn't lost to anyone here.

Day wiped Apollo's face and ruffled his hair, then did the same to his face. He watched Apollo dig back into his food for a minute. The gleam in his eye warmed my heart. He really did love his son so much.

"What's been going on with you, Tess?" Day finally asked.

Tess blushed, and Pascao beat her to the news. He clapped his hands once to get attention. "Lil' Tess and I are together now."

Oh. Bad idea.

Day's passive expression went slack. He looked between the two of them. Pascao was grinning proudly, like it was an accomplishment. Tess blushed furiously and hid her face as best she could. Day looked like somebody just stole his favorite toy from him. "We just had our first date last night. Don't worry; I made him fight for it," Tess tried to lighten Day's expression, but it was unchangeable.

"Mommy, what's a date?" Apollo asked, fiddling with his bread.

I cleared my throat. "Day, why don't you explain it to him in the other room?" I said with a harsh tone. Tess was right. Pascao had been vying for a date since the day things settled down in the Republic. It only was fair.

Day looked at me with a pained expression. I looked back at my food, pretending not to notice. He sent Pascao one last murderous look and got up. Apollo grabbed his hand and hopped his way into the hall, eager to learn as usual. I looked to Pascao.

"Do you want him to hit you?" I asked, completely serious. "He's very protective of his family, and now you've threatened one of the most important members."

Tess blushed again, but her lips lifted into the biggest grin she could manage. I never would forget how much she truly depended on Day. He was the only family she ever had. It was a big role for Day. It was another reason I knew he'd be a good father to Apollo. He was practically one to Eden and Tess already.

"Sorry." Pascao ran a hand through his curls. Tess giggled and met my gaze. She and I knew the risk. The odds were in favor of Day still beating Pascao up.

Apollo came back first. When Day sat down beside him, we noticed he looked slightly better. He didn't say anything to either of them. It really bothered him. "Mommy, why don't you date anyone?"

I was expecting Day to look up and laugh at this, or to react in general. He continued fiddling with his food in a very sullen manner, though. I looked at Apollo. "Why don't you, Apollo?"

He smirked. "Day told me how to date all kinds of pretty girls. Just wait," he wiggled a finger in my direction and snickered. I looked at Day. This time, he perked up.

I glared. "What did you tell my son?"

"I just told him a few tricks." Day chuckled. "Want me to try them out on you?"

I clenched my hands underneath he table and looked at Apollo. "Don't listen to him, Apollo. He's stinky."

That's all I had to do. I knew exactly what got to him. Apollo dramatically groaned and held his nose, waving his hands at Day as if that would push away the stench. A smile tugged at my lips. Day's smirk fell into an annoyed stare, directly straight at me. Nobody told my kid to use random girls on the street like a certain ex-criminal used to.

After dinner, Pascao helped wash the dishes with Apollo and me. We gave Tess and Day some alone time, though I could hear them in here. Day lectured Tess about Pascao. When she snapped back at him, he relented. Of course, he offered his service to beat him up for her at any time.

By the time they all left, Apollo was out like a light. This time, he remembered to take a shower first. I found Day relaxed on the couch. "Come here," he reached out with his arms. I sat by his side at a respectable distance, but his hands soon wound around my waist and pulled me closer. "Thank you."

"For what?" I asked. He rested his chin on my shoulder, and I could feel his breath against my neck. I fought hard to keep my logical thoughts in place.

"For bringing Tess over," he said. I felt my cheeks grow hotter. He made it sound like so much more.

"You were really bothered by Pascao and her together," I noted.

He nodded. "He better be careful with her."

"She's not as fragile as you remember her," I reminded him. He grunted in response, clearly not happy with that either. We sat there in silence for a few seconds. Then, I felt his lips graze my neck. I kept back a moan, just barely. My hands tightened around his back, digging into his skin through his clothing. It had been so long since I felt such desire.

"I still love you, June," Day kissed my collarbone. I sucked in a breath of air. My brain argued his words immediately. _Too long without speaking. Going off of memories. Years of not existing in his life at all._ This time, I disregarded them. Day was somebody my brain couldn't analyze. He was emotion, such pure emotion. There was no pattern to that, no way to correctly know and prepare for the outcome. All I had to do was trust his words.

"I know," I said. I climbed on his laps, straddling his waist. A pounding need to kiss him overtook me. I moved close enough that our noses were touching. His eyes studied mine. "I've never stopped loving you, Day," I murmured against his lips.

"I'm sorry I left. I'm sorry I missed the delivery, and the day you took him home, and the times he stayed up all night, and-,"

"It's not your fault," I hissed. "Kiss me, Day."

His lips clashed with mine instantly, like it wasn't an option but a necessity. I gasped into his mouth, parting my lips for him. His hands roamed all over my body, filling me with lust and excitement. His tongue tickled the inside of my lip before his teeth bit down and tugged at it.

My head fell back with a moan. His hands gripped my bottom, pulling me flush against his chest. His lips kissed my neck, growing hungrier with each one. I ran my hands through his silky hair.

I had imagined this scene too many times to be proud of in the past six years. It was the one thing nobody was able to give me, not even Anden, who touched me like an exotic flower. Day knew my worth. He knew we fit perfectly. There were no bounds between us.

I had to stop him before I got in over my head. It had been years for me. "Day," I tore my neck away from him, realizing my mistake of letting his lips kiss my skin for too long in the same spot only then. "Day, we…"

His hands were unbuttoning my shirt. The look of such deep love was such a strong expression on his beautiful face that I lost my words. "I missed hearing that. Say my name again." He started kissing below my neck now.

My cheeks warmed to an uncomfortable level. I was about to stop him again, but his lips were already kissing all over my body. I couldn't bare to stop him. He made me feel too good. "Oh Day," I breathed out, tugging at his hair as energy shot from his lips to my core. He smiled against my skin.

I felt the last of my restraints slipping from me. I jumped backwards, nearly off of his legs. Day looked up in surprise. I was panting at this point. He waited until I caught my breath. I ran a hand down my ponytail. "Apollo might wake up."

Day's eyes softened. He took a deep breath and nodded. "Right. Sorry." I didn't like that. I didn't want to stop any more than he did. I just knew Apollo and his light sleeping habits. The one time I lied with Day, neither of us realized that we knocked a vase into the floor. I doubted we'd have more control this time. "Can I use your shower?"

I nodded. "Follow me," I said, but I couldn't force my legs to move. Day looked at me expectantly, like he knew what effect he had over me. I sighed and got up. His hand intertwined with mine. _Much better._ Then, I showed him the shower.

* * *

 **A/N: I'm working on that last chapter. Like I said, this isn't great writing. Especially the next one. But I am too busy to rewrite it. sorry!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Part 5**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

 **Day**

Apollo and I hung out the entire weekend. June had called off the guard for the time being. We decided I could start teaching at Drake next week. I would be doing purely physical agility training. The hours worked perfectly with Apollo's school hours. I could pick him up and drop him off every day. On Saturday, I took him through Lake and showed him where my house used to be. I was glad he above anyone else was there with me. Seeing the spot still piled with debris was unnerving. Apollo had pulled me out of my thoughts quicker than I realized. He was tugging my hand and pulling off to see this and that. Sunday, he taught me chess. He was definitely June's kid. What six-year-old knew how to play chess? Eden may have if we had had the money to buy him a chess set, but it still impressed me.

That reminded me of Eden. After seeing him almost every weekend, I missed him. When June got home, I stepped out on her terrace and rang him up. My heart pounded in my chest at the news I was about to tell him. What would he think?

"Hello? Daniel?" Eden shouted into the phone, like he was having trouble hearing.

"Yeah, it's me," I said. "I've missed you. I'm sorry I didn't call sooner."

Eden laughed, and it made me so happy to hear. "It's been that good over there?"

I laughed dryly and glanced inside. June had Apollo on her lap, reading a thick book named _Greek Mythology_ for him. I recalled she had ordered it from Antarctica when Anden opened up trade with them shortly after I left. I supposed that was what inspired such a name like Apollo. "Something like that…"

I didn't know if I should tell him over the phone or not. It was big news. Nobody would have guessed it had happened. June and I were two precise people. Forgetting to use protection wasn't something most would think of whenever they heard June's name. The idea seemed ridiculous. We were always so careful about things, but when it came to sex… Well, I knew I wasn't going to stop us that night. We had been on such tedious grounds. Pausing could have meant stopping it all together.

"You're hiding something," Eden said. I could see the triumphant face he wore at this exact moment. "What is it?"

I sighed. "You should come see for yourself. School is almost over. Why don't you spend the summer here? I'll rent us an apartment and everything."

Eden snorted. "So. You've been sleeping at June's place for the time being."

Two weeks ago, I would have smirked and said something dirty back at him. "Not like that, but yeah." I laughed nervously. "Just for a week or so."

The trip wasn't too long in the first place. It took around twelve hours, but I slept through a lot of it. Eden said, "So it's permanent?" He didn't sound upset exactly, but he sounded unsure. Was it? Apollo was my kid. I never wanted to leave his side. Though June was doing fine on her own with him, I felt an obligation as well as a desire to stay in his life. Fear pulsed through me with the idea that I could be like my father, who came only a few times and went quickly after. I knew him, but I didn't _know_ him, not like my brothers or mother.

"It's permanent. I'm sorry, Eden. You know I'd do anything for you, but this?" I laughed dryly. "There's really not an option."

Eden hummed in curiosity. "This sounds serious. Is everything okay?"

"It's perfect," I confirmed.

"Well, I don't mind. Is it odd that I miss the Republic?" Eden snorted. "I can come back for next year's school, yeah?"

"Sure. Whatever you want," I agreed, relieved that this wasn't world ending to him. Eden and I said our goodbyes and hung up. I hated putting my foot down, but at least he wasn't arguing with the fact that I had to stay here. I didn't figure he would. He got plenty of Antarctica's world in his schooling. One summer would be fine. Maybe next summer I could convince June and Apollo to spend it over there. I didn't know. I didn't think so far ahead.

June stuck her head out the door. "Thanks to you, Apollo wants some more fried dough," she teased. I recalled her distaste for fried dough back when we traveled on the train. It was a nice surprise to find that Apollo loved about anything I put in his mouth. "Was that Eden?"

I nodded. "He's coming to visit soon," I walked past June and into the kitchen. Apollo was mixing his strawberries with his raspberries. "I haven't told him yet."

June walked behind Apollo's chair, studying me. I would never grow unimpressed by her observations. "What are your plans here, Day?"

I looked away from Apollo for a moment, long enough for him to throw a handful of mushed berries at me. I chuckled and wiped them on his cheek before addressing June. "What are you offering, sweetheart?" I winked. "I'm taking all that I can."

June rolled her eyes, but she seemed pleased with that answer. Then, she grabbed a napkin and walked to my side, wiping off the remaining berry juice from my face.

. . .

When Eden arrived, I picked him up at the airport. I managed to swing us an apartment on the same block as June, still at an outrageous price to me. Eden didn't press the issue of my secret. He filled me in on the end of his school year. When we got to the apartment, he grinned.

"Just like old time," he declared.

"Much too familiar," I agreed sourly. Eden raised an eyebrow and joined me on the couch.

"I know that look. It's the look for when you aren't getting enough attention from the ladies," Eden snickered, nudging my side. Smirking weakly, I shrugged.

"Just like before, we don't really have time for that stuff," I confessed.

"Why?"

"You'll see. Ready to visit?" I asked. He nodded and stood.

"How's Tess doing? I wished we stuck around. She seemed so nice," Eden said politely, which was his way of saying he's always had a slight crush on her. I snorted and ruffled his hair.

"Head out of the clouds, lover-boy. She's with Pasco." We walked along the block together, hiding from the wind whipping through the streets with hats. Eden blushed and didn't say another word.

June answered the door on the second knock. Her brilliant smile lit up at the sight of Eden. "Wow, Eden, you've really grown."

He smiled brightly at her, too. "It's been six years. I'd be worried if I didn't grow, but thanks June," he laughed. June grinned and stepped to the side for him to enter. "Soo…what's this big secret?"

"Mommyyyyy!" Apollo screamed, running into the hallway with his shirt off and flying behind him in a blur. He skipped over Eden's presence, running around my legs and then June's before 'flying' back into the living room. June and I chuckled at the sight.

June shut the door behind us. I wrapped an arm around Eden's stiff, shell-shocked frame and ushered him into the living room. "Come on! Day promised to tell me his super hero story!" Apollo was bouncing with energy. He had a book open. It was drawings he'd made of my 'adventures.' June had yet to add in that she was as much a super hero as me. It was my goal to make him realize this.

Apollo looked up and frowned at the sight of Eden, who stood with his mouth still hanging open. I forcibly shoved it closed and elbowed his side. "Apollo, I want you to meet someone," I said, crouching down to his level in front of the couch. "This is my little brother, Eden. Eden, this is Apollo."

"Your kid," he said, no question in his words. I shot him a glare, praying Apollo didn't catch that. But he was no dumb child.

"No. I'm Mommy's kid," Apollo pointed at June with pride. She smiled nervously and nodded. Apollo didn't like that answer, though. He looked at me thoughtfully. "Right?"

"Of-," I began, but Eden spoke first. He stepped out of my grasp and stood to full height, looking suspiciously between June, Apollo, and me.

"Daniel has had a son for _six years_ and you never once mentioned him?" Eden choked out. "I agreed not to mention you no matter how much pain it caused him because I believed in you, June. I believed you truly had his best interest at heart." He jabbed a finger in Apollo's direction. "But this? This wasn't his best interest whatsoever!"

"Eden, you don't know what you're talking about," I stood to full height, glaring harshly at him. He was ruining everything.

"Mommy, I thought I was your son," Apollo frowned. His little mind was churning with information that just didn't add up.

June looked at me frantically, and then at Eden. Eden glanced at Apollo's breaking form as he tried to comprehend what was happening here. "Day, maybe it's time you told Apollo. I can handle Eden."

I looked between my brother and my son, having to abandon one to be with the other. Sighing, I nodded and grabbed Apollo's hand. "Let's go on the porch, yeah?"

Apollo looked desperately at his mother, like she'd disappear if we did so. June smiled reassuringly, and it was enough for him to follow me out. The porch was nothing special. I lifted Apollo up onto the ledge and held him there carefully.

"What did your brother mean?" Apollo pouted, jutting out his lower lip to keep from crying. The mere idea of not being his mother's son scared the life out of him. It was somewhat adorable.

"June is your mom, but there's something we haven't been completely honest about." I began, running a hand through my hair. This was it. This moment would define our relationship for the rest of our lives. In the bottom of my heart, I believed he'd hate me. He'd resent me for not being there. He would know how to act around me as his father instead of as his friend. How could I expect him to, either? It was a huge blindside. Hell, he didn't even understand how most kids had two parents.

"It's okay. I can forgive you," Apollo smiled, slightly relieved now that he knew he was still June's son. "What is it? Don't be scared." He pressed his warm little palms into my cheeks, connecting our eyes with certainty. I smiled weakly.

I offered him a smile, but even I could tell it was fake. "Do you know how babies are made?"

Apollo snickered. "Mommy says when a boy and a girl love each other very, very much, sometimes a baby is made. She wouldn't tell me how, though."

I paled. Oh kid. Running a hand through my hair, I gulped. "Did you ever wonder how you were made in particular?"

His face fell slightly before growing a frown. "No…"

"Well, when babies are made, the man and women are _both_ the parents of the baby, not just the mom." I explained. He nodded, frowning deeper. "Normally, the kid looks like a mixture of the dad and mom." I didn't know why I was hinting at the answer. He was only six. No six year old would be able to guess. Apollo stared at me expectantly.

"Well, kid, I'm your dad."

I braced myself for the worst. He probably wouldn't believe me. Who would? Some random guy who was previously a superhero turned out to be hid dad? No kid would ever believe the chances.

But then Apollo blinked. A smile broke out across his lips. "Well I knew that already! That's why your name is Day. It's sounds like Dad. I didn't know I could be _two_ sons, though! Sweet."

I almost fainted. "Y-you knew?"

He grinned. "Why else would Mommy let you spend the night? Where did you go? Is she mad at you? Did she kick you out?"

His questions caught me completely off guard. One after the other, he threw it at me without stopping. I sputtered, "Um, Eden needs a place to stay. There's not any room here for him."

Apollo sighed. "Oh. Will you come back after he leaves?"

I smiled with such utter relief. "Promise." He held out his pinky finger, and we made the strongest pinky-promise ever. He giggled. "You really knew?"

"We have the same hair." Apollo said as if it were obvious. Blushing, I ruffled his hair, and he squealed.

"Want to call me Dad from now on?"

Apollo grinned. "Okay. Can I hear your super-hero story now?"

I laughed. "Sure, kid, sure." He hopped down from the rail and held my hand as we walked back inside. June was offering Eden a drink. Things between them seemed to have settled down.

Eden mouthed, "Sorry." I waved him off. It was much easier than I expected. June looked at me expectantly, and I gave her the 'okay' signal. She sighed in relief and smiled at Apollo.

"Hey, why don't you go play with Eden? I bet he can tell you how planes fly," I whispered into Apollo's ear. He'd always been fascinated with flying since June told him the story behind the Greek god Apollo flying across the sky every morning. He gasped and detatched himself from my hand, sitting beside Eden with excitement.

Eden smiled nervously at the boy, but soon he was speaking vehemently with the kid like he'd speak to any other person. Apollo was really a smart child. I made my way to the kitchen counter beside June, smiling impishly at her.

"He knew."

June's eyebrows rose in shock. "What?"

I nodded. "He knew."

She snorted. "Smart kid," she sighed and nudged my side. "I knew it'd turn out fine."

"Yeah? Could have told me that." June laughed. I snaked my hand around her waist and pulled her into my side. "You did a wonderful job raising him, June."

"Thank you," she sighed, like she was fighting a battle that seemed hopeless, but now there were double the troops by her side.

"Would you mind if I joined you?"

June smiled. Slowly, she tilted her head upward and pressed a chaste kiss to my lips. My heart jumped, and she said, "I've been waiting to hear those words for six years."

. . .

 **June**

Eden was staying for two weeks. His connection with Apollo was as unexpected as it was great. Apollo's interest in science shot up to the amount that he was asking two hundred questions a day. He was constantly on the computer or watching Eden work. Of course, Eden's work was something trivial created only to humor Apollo.

He was the perfect nephew. Day continued taking Apollo to school and training students. During that time, Eden visited Tess. Pasco got a little nervous about his visits. It was almost endearing if it didn't affect one of my captain's stability.

It was three days before Eden had to leave that he came to me. It was early in the morning, and I had to stop my run. For a moment, I worried something was wrong with Apollo.

"Eden? Is everything okay?" I jogged to the side of the track where he stood waiting for me. Eden smiled warmly.

"Everything is fine," he assured. I pressed my hands to my hips and peered at him, unsure still why he was here. "I came to you to give you a proposal."

"Oh?" He shifted his shoulders, as if uncomfortable in front of me alone. I tried to give him a soft smile. "Do you need something? Say the word and-,"

"It's about Day," he said, eyes averting to his feet. He was nervous, very nervous. The blush on his cheeks implied this wasn't an extremely serious matter. "You two don't get much time alone, do you?"

I blushed. "Not particularly."

"Then let me have Apollo for a night before I leave. I have a fascinating documentary we could watch, and then I could show him how to build his own toys…" Eden shrugged. "Just because you're parents doesn't mean you're not still just twenty-one."

For the first time in a while, I thought about my age. Eden was right. I was only fifteen during the revolution. Even though my son was so old, I was just over twenty-one. Most of my acquaintances were drinking and partying every chance they got at this age. I remembered Metias when he was still alive. He never got the chance to do such things, either. I supposed the cycle continued.

But Eden was offering me a taste at how life should have been. There wasn't a thing in the world I'd change aside from Metias' death, and even that was debatable. Without his murder, I'd never have met Day, and then I'd never have made my son. I couldn't imagine life without Apollo.

"Day needs this, June. He needs you."

Eden was right. I broke my hold and nodded. "Okay. Can you do tonight?"

He seemed shocked. "Uh, yeah. Wow, that easy? Where did you stubbornness disappear to, June?"

I sent him a sour look. "Go tell your brother," I swatted at his head before he stumbled off laughing.

"You won't regret it!"

. . .

I ran the brush through my hair for a second time. The knots seemed to have disappeared. Staring at myself in the mirror, I figured this was the most dressed up I'd ever be getting without a formal invitation to a ball. I wore relaxing clothes, which was uncommon for me. Most days, I came home and didn't get the chance to change out of my uniform until it was time for bed. My hair hadn't been out of its ponytail in weeks, aside from showers and sleeping. This was certainly a special occasion.

I had my hopes high for this night. Considering how well things were between Day and I, I had little reason not to believe this evening would pan out well. My hopes were quite selfish, though. In the past six years since I'd had Apollo, I never once thought about my own needs or desires. Now that I finally got a night to myself, my desires were stronger than ever. I had taken a shower and prepared according to my hopes. Knowing Day and his previous teenage reputation, he most likely held the same hopes as me.

Day insisted on cooking dinner. Exiting my room, I was intrigued by the aroma coming from the kitchen. Day was placing the last dish on the dining table. It was steak with a dark sauce, and it looked delicious.

"You didn't have to do all this," I gestured to the sides and the wine. We sat down beside each other and began the meal.

"Don't you remember what happened last time we drank together?" Day winked at me, and my heart sped up slightly. I blushed and took a sip of wine.

"Is that what you're hoping to get out of this? A kiss?" I asked knowingly. His hooded eyes looked at me slyly, and we both knew exactly what would come from tonight.

"Of course. I wouldn't want to risk anything more," Day said slowly, clearly lying. Out of the corner of his pocket, he pulled out a small little packet and flashed it to me. My cheeks heated instantly, and I had to look away, but the smile on my lips grew even wider.

"Did you ever imagine yourself here? A dad?" I asked curiously. Day refilled out cups of wine and shrugged. He chewed thoughtfully.

"I never thought about it. Before losing my memory, I couldn't ever imagine a world safe enough to bring a kid into, ya know?" he shrugged. "Then I never had anyone I wanted to have a kid with after I lost my memory. So not really."

I looked at my plate. "I was so scared when I found out. Truthfully, I never imagined being a mother. Even with you."

Day's hand slipped into my own. He looked down at me with those bright, honest eyes. "Why not?"

"I never wanted one. When I was with you, all I thought about was getting to safety, or saving your brother, or making amends. You were all I had, and expanding my family just didn't seem smart. It's more people to worry about."

Day remained silent for a while as we finished our food. "I know it was tough on you, June, but I'm glad you had him."

I beamed up at Day, "So am I. He held me through as much as I did for him."

Day's smile fell. He hesitated. "I never meant to leave you."

"I know."

"I didn't know you loved me enough to…destroy you," he admitted.

I pushed my plate away from me. "You loved me that much. Love is a two way thing, Day."

He was looking at me so wholly, and purely. I turned my body to face him fully. Day's hand moved up my arm to around my waist. He looked at me purely, no implication of anything in his eyes but serenity. His hand sent a wave of heat through my body, caressing me in ways I'd only dreamed of since our night together.

"I want to show you something," I said, standing from the table. Day followed me as I guided us to my bedroom.

"This isn't some plot to steal my virtue, is it?" he snickered. I laughed and sent him a wink, but that wasn't my goal. I moved to the jewelry cabinet and pulled open the top drawer.

"Do you remember when you gave me a paper clip ring?" I spun around with a soft smile on my lips. Day's eyes flickered to life.

"Yes," he breathed.

"I needed something to remind me of you, something nobody else had. Aside from Apollo, this was what I created," I blushed. It was a silly gesture truthfully. It was somewhat childish, but then, I was still a child when he left. My naïve mind needed something to ground me, to remind me that what we had wasn't just in my mind.

Day stared at my open hand with awe. In my hand was a ring I'd recreated. It was far from perfect, but it somewhat resembled his. "I never knew you actually liked it."

"It was the most beautiful thing anyone's given me, Day. I loved it." I confessed the words that I was too young to think of at the time he gave it to me.

Day's hands came to rest on my waist. His head settled on my shoulder. "I love you, June." He pressed his lips to my neck softly, just enough to let me know he was there. I closed my eyes and let my hand fall. Day placed the ring back into its container and shut the drawer.

I spun around in his arms and looked into his eyes. My heart picked up speed at the realization that I was looking into the eyes of the Day I remembered. He was might light, my sun. He was everything to me. And he had returned, finally.

"I love you."

I pressed my lips to his, moving and shifting with his. He hadn't lost his touch, and soon I was falling into the bed with him. He kissed me like it might have been the last chance he got. Day's warm lips sent waves of energy pounding through me.

When I had to break for air, Day continued kissing down my neck. He had me whimpering beneath him in seconds. We tore off our shirts in a heated blizzard. Our lips reconnected in a hungrier way. We kissed hard and fast without stopping. We never stopped.

It was the second night I'd spent with Day. It was just as memorable as the first, just as magical. The number of times I'd dreamed of another night with him never compared to the real thing. He was addicting. I couldn't get enough of him. I didn't think I ever would.

We woke up to a child bouncing on the disheveled bed. The only problem was the fact that our clothes were strewn all about. "Mommy! Daddy! Look at what I made! Look what I made!" Apollo screamed, shaking the bed by their feet.

I shook Day away. Eden was laughing hysterically at the entrance of the room. He fell to his knees, clutching his stomach he laughed so hard. "Eden!" Day growled. He held up a hand and wiped a tear from his eye with the other.

I pressed the covers to my chest in a desperate attempt to hide the fact that we were naked from Apollo. For the moment, he seemed to have not noticed. "What? What did you make?" I asked nervously, nudging Day.

He leaned over and searched the floor. Apollo's eyes were wide with excitement. "I made my own sling-shot! Come look!"

He was off into the living room with his perky energy. The moment he was gone, Day threw the nearest object at Eden, which happened to be a shoe. "What are you doing back so early?"

Eden finally stopped laughing and stood up, tossing me a shirt. "Early? It's almost ten." I gasped. How did I not wake up? My mental alarm almost always worked. "It's okay, June. I told Pasco you had a late night." Then came the giggles again. I groaned and fell back to the bed, hiding under the covers.

"You're the worst babysitter, Eden," I growled.

He chuckled. "You two are very welcome."

"Brat," Day growled. Eden laughed and exited, shutting the door tightly. Day got up and locked it, announcing that it was now safe. "I'm sorry."

Blushing, I shook my head and pulled on my shirt. "It seems like he didn't notice anything."

Day grinned and came to my side, groping my butt in the process of handing me my pants. "If that's the worst thing the kid sees in life, he'll be alright."

I grinned. When we were dressed and ready to see his invention, I reached for the door. Day stopped me, pressing my body into the wall. His lips kissed mine one last time, chaste and sure, but the passion would always bet there. Then, we stepped out.

It was only two days later that Day gave me a new paperclip ring, perfectly made by his own two hands. And after that, it was only two months later that we got married with our paperclip rings being given to us by none other than our son.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey guys! I told you I wouldn't forget about you. I'm so sorry I took so long. I hope you all found this easily. Um, so I kind of really hate this chapter. I used to like writing fluff, but it is very hard to write when there's no real plot movement. Also, I couldn't exactly write a steamy scene because it felt so out of place for this sort of story. I hope you guys liked it, but I understand if you didn't. Thank you all to those of you who continued reading and reviewing! I'd love to hear your feedback, good or bad!**


End file.
